The present invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to such a golf bag, which is equipped with a foldaway chair.
When playing the game of golf, one may need to take a rest frequently. However, it is inconvenient to carry a chair with a golf bag in the golf course. It will be helpful to golf players to provide a golf bag with a folding collapsible chair.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the golf bag is equipped with a foldaway stand, and a foldaway chair. According to another aspect of the present invention, the foldaway chair comprises two mountign plates fixedly mounted on the bottom cuff of the bag body at two opposite lateral sides, a first {character pullout}-shaped leg having two bottom ends respectively coupled to the mounting plates by a slip joint, and a second {character pullout}-shaped leg pivoted to the first {character pullout}-shaped leg by pivot means, and a flexible seat connected between the first {character pullout}-shaped leg and the second {character pullout}-shaped leg at a top side.